Our Beginning
by NebulaBelt
Summary: Takes place immediately after Dark Heart's attack in the start of the second movie. This is the Care Bears first night in the Kingdom of Caring and True Heart's in a reflective mood, then she finds Noble Heart...


"Our Beginning…" 

It was not everyday where your life was turned completely on its head, the bear that had just been named True Heart Bear mused. She absently ran her fingers over her stomach, now brightly decorated with a multicolored heart within an equally multicolored star.

One minute she had been an ordinary bear, then the next she befriended a horse and together began taking care of nearly thirty orphaned cubs. Now she was given a new name, a new identity, and a new purpose.

True Heart, she made a conscious effort to remind herself of think of herself by that name as much as she could, loved the cubs like they were her own. But could she and Noble Heart Horse really raise them all and teach them to help people care?

As much as she hated to admit it, she had her doubts.

She yawned, breaking off her train of thought. I had been an exhausting day, what with getting chased and nearly devoured by a giant sea monster and all.

True Heart went to her bedside drawer and pulled out a nightgown prominently displaying her tummy symbol. She smiled at the thought of having such things and pulled it on over her head.

Crawling into bed, she drew her covers up and smiled as she laid her head down on her pillow. She reached over to turn out the light and then closed her eyes, yawning one more time.

Then she opened them again. "This isn't working." True Heart said aloud, she just wasn't falling asleep. The bed was nice and the blankets were soft, but for some reason she just felt…cold.

True Heart shivered and tried going back to bed. But it didn't work. Sighing, she pushed the covers back and got up. Maybe a stroll around the Hall of Hearts would help. After all, she might as well become more familiar with this place.

Shivering slightly, it was a drafty building at night, True Heart made her way out of her room and walked along the corridors.

On a whim, she decided to check up on the sleeping cubs and made a beeline for the nursery. Not for the first time, True Heart surprised herself by the depth of her love for those cubs, none of whom were her own and nearly half of them weren't even bears!

That was pretty unusual. She supposed that's why the Wishing Star chose her for this. Bears were family animals by nature, very defensive and nurturing of their young. In True Heart's case, this had been carried to the extreme.

So caught up in her thoughts, True Heart almost walked right by the nursery, dark save for a single nightlight. Heading inside she quietly headed towards the cribs holding the sleeping cubs. True Heart peered over the cribs, looking down on the cubs as she softly, and slowly walked by. They were absolutely adorable.

Tenderheart Bear slept quietly unaware of his visitor. True Heart marveled at just how each cub's name seemed perfectly tailored to match his or her nature. True Heart had never met anyone as unselfish and caring as Tenderheart. He'd always be the one to console the other cubs when they were upset and never hurt anyone's feelings. She only hoped that he could help others from doing the same to each other. True Heart moved on stopping over another crib.

Gentle Hear Lamb's name fit her perfectly. She was the shyest of the cubs and undoubtedly the cutest too. Sometimes True Heart wondered if perhaps she wasn't a little too gentle, a little too shy. Gentle Heart went out of her way never to be a bother, or to draw attention to herself often got overlooked in the crowd. True Heart knew that it was a special someone who didn't seek attention like that and was content to let others have the spotlight. But there was a point where that shy, gentle nature had to be balanced with the ability to know when it was time to speak up and be heard. She supposed that it was hers' and Noble Heart's job to teach her that.

Gentle Heart whimpered in her sleep and True Heart realized that she was having a nightmare. True Heart sighed softly as she picked Gentle Heart up and cradled the lamb in her arms. She gently hummed a lullaby as she rocked her back and forth. "The poor thing," True Heart clucked. Dark Heart's attack had really scared her and the rest of the cubs. It had been difficult getting them to bed. Some were too scared. Others, like Brave Heart Lion and Loyal Heart Dog, hadn't wanted to stay up and be on the lookout. She expected that all of them would have nightmares about that attack at one point or another. True Heart realized that it would be next to impossible to raise the cubs to be loving and caring if they always had to live in fear of another. Putting Gentle Heart, who had calmed down and had apparently weathered her nightmare, back in her crib True Heart gave her a goodnight kiss and continued on.

True Heart moved over to the next crib: Secret Bear's, the only cub quieter than Gentle Heart. Sometimes True Heart worried about his inability to speak. That it might make it difficult for him to play and get along with the other cubs. She was never so happy to be wrong. The other cubs never excluded Secret from their games and Secret never let his silence get in the way of having fun. His close friendship with Friend Bear seemed to help him deal with being mute. How Friend Bear managed to understand him when no one else did was puzzling, but ultimately it was for the best. The two were practically inseparable now.

Brave Heart Lion's crib was next. True Heart grinned. He certainly was one of the more rambunctious cubs, very adventurous and very full of life. But that cub would have to learn to think about what he was doing and to look before he leaps. That got him into trouble out at sea, where he nearly got swept away by a wave when he was supposed to be below decks. It had been a fierce storm and he was almost tossed overboard by the water and the rocking of the ship. He'd been anxious around water ever since, including his baths, which were always a struggle.

Moving on, True Heart found herself looking over Grumpy Bear, who looked his cutest when he was pouting…which was almost always, come to think of it. The cub that loved looking for the cloud behind the silver lining. His social skills would need a little work…Okay, a lot of work…but True Heart didn't mind. He was a special case and neither she nor anyone else would ever give up on him and let him just wallow in his grumpiness.

The sound of rustling blankets and quiet shifting drew True Heart over to the crib of Bright Heart Raccoon. Looking down, True Heart saw him moving slightly in his sleep. It wasn't a nightmare though. This wasn't out of the ordinary for him. He'd never put up any fuss about going to bed (unless he was busy building something or taking something apart), but he'd seem to want to be more active at night, be more nocturnal, part of being a raccoon True Heart thought. He certainly had the vision for it. True Heart couldn't help but wonder if he could make his way around the Hall of Hearts at night easier than she could. Probably, she figured. He always was the clever one. She once found him tinkering with one of the pulleys on the ship and somehow made it even easier to use. That summed up Bright Heart in a nutshell. True Heart wondered whether there was such a thing as being too smart for one's own good, but if anyone was, it would almost definitely be him. She hoped that his intelligence wouldn't get him into trouble as he grew up.

Bright Heart shifted around some more, kicking his blanket off and shivering in the cold. True Heart drew his blanket back up to his chin and gently stroked his head. Bright Heart smiled contently and stopped fidgeting.

Deciding to leave him and the others be, True Heart gave him a kiss on the forehead and quietly departed. Still unsure of what to do—she certainly didn't feel any more tired than she did before—True Heart wandered the hall, not even realizing that she had come to Noble Heart's room.

She knew it was late and that Noble Heart was probably already asleep—like she should be—but she couldn't help herself. True Heart opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Moving carefully in the darkness, True Heart listened for the sound of Noble Heart's gentle snoring, which she found oddly soothing, and made her way over to his bed. After a few minutes, her eyes adjusted enough to let her see her old friend fast asleep in his new bed.

For some reason she couldn't explain, she couldn't stop watching him sleep. He seemed so at peace, his body rising as he quietly snored. True Heart looked at his face, which radiated strength and nobility, and felt a smile tug at her lips. He was her oldest friend, one she completely trusted and confided in. True Heart was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Noble Heart stirring.

"True Heart?" Noble Heart said tiredly as he sat up in bed. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"What? Oh, no. No, I uh…was just, er…" True Heart blushed, hoping it was dark enough to hide it. "I was just…wandering, I guess." Noble Heart smiled as she stammered. It was cute watching her try to come up with an explanation for watching him sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" True Heart shook her head.

"No, I just…couldn't. I felt cold." True Heart shivered as she finally noticed how cold her paws were getting. Standing still for the last few minutes certainly hadn't helped.

Noble Heart must have seen her shivering for he pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and waved her over.

"Come over here True Heart, before you freeze your paws off." Too cold to argue, True Heart made her way over to his bed and got into it.

"Scooch over," True Heart murmured as she got herself comfortable. With a patient smile, Noble Heart obliged her and moved over, giving her some more room and some more of the blanket. "Thank you." She said contently as she pulled the blankets up and laid back on the nice, warm pillow.

"Welcome. Anytime." Noble Heart nodded. "Now, what were you doing up at this hour?"

"Well, like I said, it felt cold in my room so I walked around a bit. I stopped in on the cubs to see how they were doing."

"And how were they doing?" Noble Heart asked. True Heart bit her lip to prevent herself from giggling. He was just too cute for words in the sleeping cap! "I hope Dark Heart's attack hasn't traumatized them."

That was enough to kill any laughter before it began. True Heart shivered. "I hope not, though some of them did have nightmares. I had to carry Gentle Heart around a bit tonight."

"I expected as much." Noble Heart sighed. "Raising them all is going to be tough." True Heart nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing earlier tonight. Do you think we can manage?"

"I said it was going to be tough, I never said we wouldn't manage." Noble Heart leaned over and gave her a sidewise hug. "I might not know a lot about parenting, and I may have to muddle through it, but there isn't anyone in the world I'd rather muddle through it with than you."

"Thanks, I think." True Heart said as she hugged him back.

"I'm serious. You're a warm, caring, kind individual that anyone would be proud to have as a parent."

"You're not too bad, yourself." True Heart replied. "You're strong, wise..." she trailed off as she rested her head against his chest as they both laid back down. "...and so warm…" She murmured sleepily. That's what she was missing in her room before. That warmth that only came from being with someone else, Noble Heart, the cubs, anyone. "Noble Heart?"

"Yes, True Heart?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Noble Heart blinked in surprise.

"Why?"

"I just like it here. You make me feel…safe. And warm." Noble Heart smiled as he turned on his side to face her.

"Of course you can." He kissed her on the top of her head, much as she had done with Bright Heart earlier that night. The two snuggled close to each other and drew the blanket up.

"Goodnight Noble Heart. I love you." True Heart said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too True Heart. Sweet dreams."

Years past. The cubs grew up. Many things changed. But for Noble Heart and True Heart, some things remained the same.

_I keep recalling_

_How life used to be_

Tenderheart remained the same kind, sensitive soul he was as a cub, but was now leader of the Care Bears and had lived up to this responsibility well. True Heart was always there to offer advice, but she was content to let Tenderheart do things his way. The same thing went for Noble Heart and his successor, Brave Heart, who remained as courageous and bold as he did when he was a cub, though he never did stop sleeping with a nightlight or ever learn to swim properly. It was hoped that some of his more…reckless habits would have been curbed given the new responsibilities he was under, but True Heart supposed that some things were just too much to hope for.

_Now and then I wonder_

_Have we changed?_

Gentle Heart was still as shy and even more adorable (if that were possible) than she was as a cub. Bright Heart was even more of a genius than ever Lotsa Heart still had memory problems, Good Luck remained lucky—his relationship with Polite Panda (whose rediscovery had overjoyed True Heart and Noble Heart) for instance—and Grumpy was still…well, grumpy.

_With your hand in mine_

_Oh the moments shine_

True Heart laid her head on Noble Heart's shoulder as she watched her family, grown and (mostly) mature, helping people all over the world share their feelings and teaching them to love and care. She was so proud of all of them. Looking at Noble Heart, it was clear he was thinking the same thing.

"I told you we'd manage." He whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Who'd have thought it?" She whispered back.

_Like the pictures in a storybook_

_We will turn the pages_

Noble Heart looked out over the Kingdom of Caring, seeing the Family relax and play with each other. He'd been glad to see that raising the Care Bears and the Cousins separately hadn't weakened the bonds between them, or made them grow clannish. They really were one big family and he was proud to have helped it along, helping each Cousin realize their own potential, as True Heart had done with the Care Bears. Now all he wanted to spend more time with a certain member of the Family, the one in his arms.

Sharing pieces of the memories 

"True Heart…"

"Noble Heart…" The two started at the same time and chuckled at themselves for a moment.

"True Heart," Noble Heart began again. "What do you think of a picnic on Earth? I'm thinking of a blanket, lunch, a small bond somewhere, and the two of us."

"I'd love to."

_I care for you now, as I did then_

_At our beginning…_

Tonight, if True Heart felt cold, she wouldn't have to walk across the Hall of Hearts to Noble Heart's room. All she would have to do would be to turn over, and he'd be there.

As warm and loving as he had been at the beginning…

Our beginning… 


End file.
